


Had a Bad Day

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Day, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses on the Head, Light Sandy Bashing, Rainy, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Genevieve could describe a bad day, this would be it."</p><p>A little hurt/comfort, spur of moment :) warning that it's short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. As of Dec. 6th, 19 days left until Christmas. 8D
> 
> Also, warning for some light Sandy-bashing. Sorry to all Sandy fans!

If Genevieve could describe a bad day, this would be it.

First, there was the SPN fans’ ranting about how terrible her Ruby was, even though she’d reheared and rehearsed until her voice was hoarse and her eyes were swimming. Next, there was working itself. As if that wasn’t enough, during work, Jared was talking to none other than the bitch who was totally out to get her, Sandra McCoy. No, she was not permitted to call her “Sandy”, as Sandra was not permitted to call her “Gen”.

Honestly, you’d think since the woman was the one who did the breaking up would actually be over the guy romantically.

Then it started raining, just ‘cause the weather didn’t like her. She ended up getting a stuffed up nose, and had to change because her costume got all wet.

Finally, there she was, stumbling into her apartment and ready to reach for the strongest drink she had. All she wanted to do was just get a little wasted for a few hours, and crash on her bed.

That was her plan…until her gigantor boyfriend decided to knock on the door. Not only that; he was holding a plastic bag that had Kleenex in it, with some OJ for Vitamin C. He gave her his signature dimpled smile as he asked her how she was feeling.

She let him in, obviously. Couldn’t let the giant puppy stand outside like that.

That was how she got here. Plastic bag on her counter, and warm all over from Jared’s arms covering her in a tight hug. She breathed him in with a soft sigh as he kissed her head, kissing away the bad memories of the rain and the cold.

If Genevieve could describe a perfect day, this would be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
